


Bed-time story: Saturday, two weeks later

by Big_Blue



Series: Bed-time story [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Blue/pseuds/Big_Blue
Summary: Their relationship progresses and they take the final step.(Chapter 1 is general audiences.)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Bed-time story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fluff. So, if you don't like fluff, stay away! Or wait for chapter 2 which will still be fluffy but also explicit.

Bright and warm Saturday morning sunlight floated through Dana Scully’s apartment. Said Dana Scully had curled up on her couch, enjoyed a second cup of coffee after a good night’s sleep and let her thoughts reflect the past two weeks.

The past two weeks with Mulder. She almost had a hard time to believe it still. But I want to believe, she thought, and chuckled, despite of herself.  
Once they both had allowed themselves to step over that invisible line that had always kept them apart no matter how close they had been, she felt lighter. Happier. Like some last piece had clicked into place. Well… maybe the last but one. They had shared more than a few kisses by now, had steamed up the windows of his car with a long, passionate goodbye just two days ago, necking like teenagers, but they hadn’t spent the night together yet.

Her mind wandered back to their very first kiss, on their second date. They had been at Mulder’s, sharing take-out and beer while watching “The ‘Burbs” (his choice) on TV, socked feet propped up on the coffee table.  
The space between them had miraculously diminished over the course of the evening, and by the time Mark Rumsfield fell from the roof of his house during his observation mission, their shoulders were all but touching.

Nudging her shoulder lightly with his, Mulder said, “Hey Scully, what’s your favorite color?”

Surprised, she turned to him. “My favorite color?”

“Yeah. I just realized I have no idea what it is.”

“It’s turquoise with a touch of blue,” she answered.

Mulder shifted his position to look at Scully. “Really? That’s it?”

“Yes. It reminds me of the sea, of waves crashing on the shore under a blue sky.”

“That’s what your eyes remind me of”, Mulder said gently.

Scully lifted her eyebrows, not having expected this, but liking where this was going.

“The blue of your eyes is endless, just like the sea and she sky,” Mulder went on, his eyes never leaving hers. “I could so easily get lost in them… When you look at me, it feels like you can see right through to my soul. My soul and my heart. And you’re the only one I trust with both.”

Touched and momentarily at a loss for words, she reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Mulder linked his fingers with hers. The mood in the room had changed; the air all but crackled with a tension that wasn’t awkward but promising.

Inch by inch, they moved in on each other. They closed their eyes simultaneously, and the split seconds before their lips touched for the very first time seemed to stretch into minutes. When they finally closed the gap between them, time stood completely still. They were tentative at first, tasting each other for the first time, but soon their kiss deepened. They explored each other with passion, finally breaking apart after what seemed like an eternity.

Scully remembered her first thought after that kiss word for word: That was divine.

They had looked at each other, smiles playing on their lips, and reached for each other again. While Dr. Werner Klopek attacked Ray Peterson on TV and expressing his want for his skull, Scully and Mulder forgot everything around them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully smiled over the pleasant memory. Her coffee had long gone cold.

She took a trip down the stairs to retrieve her mail. In her box, she found a blue envelope among the usual annoying ad-flyers and invoices.  
It wasn’t just blue though; it was turquoise with a touch of blue. She felt a flutter in her stomach and hurried back upstairs.

There was no address on the envelope, just “Scully” in Mulder’s distinctive scrawl. She sliced it open and retrieved a card. It had a picture of a drawn lighthouse on it. The lighthouse, painted in red and blue, stood on a small island surrounded by the sea. Close to the shore, a little sailboat was floating on the water.

Her heart made a jump as she unfolded the card. In it, Mulder had written:

“You’re the light of my life, Scully, probably since you first walked into that basement office of ours. You guide me through the darkness. You anchor me, and make me a better man.”

She almost teared up as his words sunk in. Fox Mulder sure knew how to make an impression.  
They had planned to see each other that night: pizza and sci-fi-marathon on TV. Well, showing up a little early couldn’t hurt. She got in her car and drove down to Hegal Place, Alexandria.

“Scully. Hey.” His smile was genuine, but for a second, she wondered if it was a good idea to come barging in on him like this.

“Hey. I, uhm, got your card and it was so lovely that I wanted to come by earlier than we agreed on and say thanks but if this is a bad time…” She was babbling, she knew but couldn’t stop.

His smile grew even wider. “No no, come on in. You liked it?” he asked, sounding so proud that she almost laughed out loud.

It was her turn to smile. “Yes. I did. Thank you, Mulder.” She stood up on tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

“You know, I’m not exactly… good at this kind of stuff. But I might be getting the hang of it.”

“You’re actually doing quite well.”

She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her for a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue searched his hungrily, and she pushed him towards the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

They collapsed on his leather couch, all the while not letting go of each other. After they broke apart for some air, breathing heavily, Mulder remarked, “Wow, Scully. You must have really liked that card.”

She looked deep into his eyes. “I really like YOU, Mulder.”

They kissed again, slower this time, taking each other in. Her hands had begun to roam over his body, his strong back, his shoulders. But this wasn’t enough. Not today. It was time for that last piece to click into place.

Her fingertips grazed the soft skin of his lower back underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He hummed into her mouth, her touch electric on him. He was placing gentle kisses on her neck as she moved her hands further upward his back. “Mhhm, Mulder,” she whispered throatily.

She tugged on his shirt in attempt to pull it over his head, and he helped by leaning back and holding his arms up. She took a beat to fully savor what she saw. Mulder, in jeans, his muscular upper body bare, his chest rising and falling quickly. The ridge of his collarbones. The sprinkle of brown hair on his chest. His flat abdomen, the ripple of his ribs beneath his skin. Those well-defined obliques.

And his arms – God, how she had always loved those. Strong, but not excessively buffed up. How often had she caught herself staring at his forearms and the lines his muscles formed under his skin when they day had been long and he had rolled up his shirt sleeves?

Her gaze wandered further down his body. His arousal was visible as the fabric over his crotch had formed into a tent.

She wanted to feel his skin on hers, no cumbersome clothing in between. She started to unbutton her blouse, but Mulder put his hands on hers and stilled her movements.

“Let me.”

He took his time, slowly freeing each button and gently kissing each newly bared spot of skin until her blouse fell open and hung loosely off her shoulders. A black satin bra cupped her full breasts. She shrugged out of her blouse and let it fall to the floor.

He put his arms around her again, his hands resting on her lower back just above the waistband of her low cut denims. He loved her in jeans. But these would have to go very soon, too.

While drawing slow circles on her back with just his fingertips, he peppered her with kisses, starting with her shoulders, moving along her collarbones and finally daring his way downwards towards her cleavage. She shivered under his touch. He softly kissed each fullness of her breasts just above her bra. Scully arched her head back in pleasure. Why had they waited for so long to finally do this? She couldn’t remember. There was only him, his lips on her, their ragged breathing, skin on skin.

But it wasn’t enough. Not even close. She let go of him to unbutton her pants and wiggle out of them. He followed suit, and there they were, nothing but their undergarments between their bodies. He held his breath as she stood before him, radiating heat, while her porcelain skin almost seemed to give off a faint glow in the dim lit room. Her hair was a fiery halo around her head.

“You ‘re breathtakingly beautiful, Scully,” he told her truthfully, his awe of her seeping through his voice.

She answered by stepping closer and positioning herself astride on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She could kiss him like this forever. It felt like their bodies were on fire, melting into each other. His hardness pressed into her core, making her dizzy with desire. She started to shift and rubbed herself against him.

“God, Scully,” he groaned into her mouth. 

It felt like this was exactly what they were meant to do. They had always been good together, but this was something else entirely. It seemed their bodies were made for each other. The word “destiny” entered his mind for a millisecond before she started to suck in his lower lip, a sensation that erased all coherent thoughts from his mind.

That luscious lower lip, the one that had been distracting her since 1992, no matter how hard she had tried to ignore it. Now it was all hers, HE was all hers, to be fully consumed by her. She was amazed by the fact that just a few weeks ago, she had given in to pleasing herself while thinking of him and being convinced that was as close as they’d ever get; and how it had left her slightly ashamed.

Now it was truly, really happening, she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, wearing nothing but her matching black silk bra and panties, they were hungrily kissing and lapping at each other and it all felt so, so good, so much better even than in her imagination, although she almost found that hard to believe. And it felt right. There was no shame now, only lust and desire.

And love. It almost overwhelmed her, how much she loved him, more than she had ever loved anybody else. Maybe she had never truly loved anyone before; now, in this moment, did she grasp the true meaning of the word, felt it in every fiber of her being.

Between kisses, he croaked all of a sudden, “I… I’m sorry I don’t have a bed,” turning slightly red.

She couldn’t help but giggle. “This is perfect, Mulder,” she reassured him. And it was.

He smiled, kissed her again and let his hands roam over her back. He smoothly unhooked her bra, and she quickly slipped out of it and dropped it on the floor.

His breath caught in his throat for a second. This was the first time he saw her breasts, her beautiful breasts. And they were dangling right in his face. What a lucky man he was.

He cupped them both with his hands, gently squeezing them, before he began to cover her right breast with kisses. As he flicked his tongue over her nipple, she let out a moan. She arched her back, pressing herself into him even more. He got a little bolder, sucking on her now, and a surge rushed through her that went right to her core, causing even more wetness that drenched the fabric between her legs.

“Mhm, Mulder,” she moaned, her voice raspy and with a timbre he had never heard before. 

He held on to her tightly, lifted her up and turned her around. It happened so quickly she couldn’t even follow how he did it, but all of a sudden, she was sitting on the couch and he was crouched down between her legs. He could smell her, smell her arousal. He inhaled her scent, and it turned him on even more. He began to dab soft kisses along the insides of her thighs, closer and closer to her center. She spread her legs wider, could hardly wait for him to finally touch her where she needed him the most. He caressed her through her soaked panties with just the tips of his fingers.

He almost couldn’t believe that this was actually, finally happening, that he was touching her down there and she seemed to be almost melting with excitement.

“Mulder, PLEASE,” she gasped, and that encouraged him to finally free her of her panties, sliding them slowly down her legs.

They locked eyes for a moment. She was completely bared to him, literally opening herself up. From his position, he had a full view. She would have found this awkward with any other man, but this wasn’t any other man, this was Mulder and she wanted his perfect mouth on her so, so badly.

He started with soft kisses, and she let her head fall back, closed her eyes and gave herself completely to him. He placed his hands on the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs even further apart, and slid a finger inside. She was so incredibly wet. He then began to lick, long laps from bottom to top.

“I love the way you taste, Scully,” he breathed, and it felt so, so good she could come right away. When the tip of his tongue connected with her clit for the first time, she almost cried out with pleasure. How did he know how to do this? It felt like he had done this a million times before, like he exactly knew how she liked it. He was lapping hungrily at her now, sometimes burying his tongue inside her, his own sounds of satisfaction telling her he was enjoying this just as much as she did.

Before she almost couldn’t take anymore, she stopped him by softly tugging at his hair. He looked up at her, a little confused at first.

“I want to feel you inside me, Mulder”, she whispered, and who was he to argue.

She motioned him to stand back up, and when he did, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His impressive erection finally sprang free, and while she had never before thought of a man’s sex as beautiful, it was the first word that came to her mind, because his surely was.

He was dripping with lust for her, and as she wrapped her hand around him for the first time, he gasped out loud.

“Jeez, Scully,” he rasped.

Her own name had never sounded so wonderful to her. She couldn’t get enough of how he said it, enraptured, laced with desire.

She stroked up and down his shaft, then got up and pushed him back down on the couch. She straddled him again, her hands on his shoulders, and started to sink down.

She guided his tip to her entrance and slid it back and forth between her wet folds. His eyes bulged and a groan left his mouth.

She had been waiting so long for this, not just the past weeks, but years. Since the day they met. He seemed to feel the same.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long,” he panted, his eyes searching hers.

“Me too, Mulder,” she confirmed, and in that moment sunk all the way down, until he was completely buried in her. They moaned in unison, but stayed motionless for a beat, adjusting to each other, relishing their union.

There was no turning back. They were not just sharing their work now, they were not just friends anymore. Although none of that was anything “just” to them, this was their final step to sharing their hearts and souls.

She started to move, slowly up and down. He felt like heaven. Scully shut her eyes and let herself get lost in this enormous feeling of the two of them becoming one.

His hands roamed from her hips to her ass, squeezing a little. His eyes rolled back and he moaned while picking up a counterrhythm, meeting her downstrokes with a buck of his hips. 

“Scully,” he grunted, prolonging the last syllable. Never had her name rolling of his tongue sounded better.

She sped up her movements, the delicious friction causing almost too much pleasure to bear.

He bent his head and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily. She moaned again, loudly. She was so close already.

She slung her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. She couldn’t tell anymore where her body ended and where his began; they were united in every way, and she felt completed. Whole.

She felt her orgasm approaching, a flush starting to rise that would soon wash over her like a giant wave. She gripped him tighter, almost suffocating him. She then arched her back, letting out a small cry, and rode it out, her climax thundering through her and taking her to the moon.

Her walls clenching around him, feeling, hearing and seeing her come pushed him over the edge as well, emptying himself in her.

She collapsed onto him. They held each other close, both covered in sweat, bathing in bliss as they simmered down, still joined.

“Wow,” he said at last, and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

“I second that,” she mumbled happily into his chest.

He placed a kiss on her head and softly cupped her cheek. She raised her head, and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Scully,” he said.

“I love you too, Mulder.”

They shared a soft kiss.

“Scully?”

“Yes?”

“I just had to think about how this whole thing started… What are we going to tell people when they ask how we got together?”

“Mulder, we don’t know any people,” she mumbled, already on the verge of falling asleep on his lap.

“That’s right,” he said happily. “You’re the only person in the world I need anyway.”

He moved them so they could comfortably lie down on his couch, pulled his Navajo blanket over them and held her tight. He’d never let her go again, he thought as they drifted to sleep, both with a content smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to writing fic and as I've said before, English isn't my native language.  
> While I'm enjoying writing a lot, I also have to say: This shit is hard, people. As short as my works have been so far, it took me forever to write them. I can't even imagine how so many of you guys manage novel-length stuff. A big shout out to you, you're my heroes!  
> So, thanks to everybody who has been reading so far, I'm still not so sure if especially this series is any good, but hey, here it is. Thank you! I hope I'm doing these two justice.


End file.
